Operation Fever
by Someday-Renee
Summary: When numbuh three wakes up sick, after going on a important mission, she feels awful and is in extreme pain. numbuh four has to stay and take care of her while the rest of the team goes on a mission. can Wally take care of Kuki with out spilling his feeli
1. Kuki is sick

Hi, everyone this is my second Fan fiction called operation F.E.V.E.R. it's a cute 3/4 story because they both rock out loud.

Summary: When Kuki wakes up sick with a really high fever of 104 F and a really bad stomachache, Numbuh four has to stay behind in the tree house to take care of her, while the others go on a mission. And Numbuh four isn't too happy about that.

Chapter 1: the fever

It was a normal morning at the tree house of sector V. Everyone was eating their favorite cereal when someone noticed something was wrong. "Hey, where's Numbuh three?" Numbuh four asked after noticing that she wasn't there. That's when all the other operatives noticed it too and looked worried, and Numbuh five said "Aw don't worry about it, Numbuh five thinks Numbuh three is just still sleeping. She looked really tired after we sent her on a mission to go get the hamster's food and stuff. Poor girl she got caught in that thunderstorm and everything." Then Numbuh two spoke "Yeah, the storm was so sudden, we didn't know it was going to rain, the sky's looked so blue." That's when Numbuh one calmly said "Just give Numbuh three a couple of hours more, and if she isn't up by 10 o clock, then we will wake her up." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and continued with their morning activities, Numbuhs one and two were going over plans for a new invention, Numbuh five was reading her magazines, and Numbuh four was playing video games. They all looked up at the time and Numbuh one said "alright it's getting late it's almost a quarter past eleven we let Numbuh three sleep long enough. Numbuh four go and wake up her up. We might have a mission later." Numbuh four got up and headed for Numbuh three's room. He knocked on her door "Err, Numbuh 3?" a small weak voice replied "Hmmm?" that's when Numbuh four said with concern in his voice "are ya gonna come out and eat? You slept through breakfast, are ya okay?" she then replied through the door "No, I'm not very Hun..." she stopped talking to go and have a coughing spasm. Numbuh four knew something was wrong and immediately opened the door. He gasped when he saw her, Numbuh three was soaked in sweat, her night gown, her blanket even the rainbow monkeys that surrounded her was soaked, she was all shaky and pale, a trash can filled with throw up was right next to her on the floor, she looked so weak, like she was about to pass out any minute. "Numbuh three, whot's wrong are ya okay!" Numbuh three just replied as if it was obvious and crankily "No, I am not okay I don't feel well, and can you please shut up all you're yelling is making my head hurt even worse!" Numbuh four looked embarrassed and said, "Oh, sorry, hey, guys come in Numbuh three's room quick!" Numbuh three looked really annoyed while holding her head and said "I said shut up Numbuh four!" Numbuh four was just about to apologize again, when the rest of the team came running in, and gasped, Numbuh one asked "Numbuh three, what's wrong are you okay?" Numbuh three was growing angrier by the second, the headache was making her a little bit cranky and practically yelled " does it look like I'm okay?" her voice was becoming hoarse and she went into another coughing spasm. Numbuh five quietly searched through Numbuh three's closet where she kept all her medical supplies, since she is the medical officer, and pulled out Numbuh three's medical bag. She then walked up to Numbuh three and stuffed the thermometer in her mouth. When the thermometer started beeping Numbuh five took it out of her mouth, and read it she gasped and said "Wow, 104 F, this is bad. You have a really High fever, Numbuh three." Numbuh two added "Yeah and you have a cold sweat and you're losing your voice and it looks like you have a stomach virus too." He said pointing at the garbage can full of barf. Numbuh one also observing her said "look at you, you look really pale." As they all looked at her and talked about Numbuh three, the mission alert came up and the computer in Numbuh three's room came on, Numbuh sixty five point three came on the screen and said " Sector V the delightful children are at it again you have to stop them." Numbuh one then cried out "Kids Next Door, Battle" "Ahem, what about me, we can't go yet, I need to get dressed." Numbuh three said. Numbuh five then said pushing her gently back in bed "Oh no, you're not, Girl. You are not going anywhere; you are staying right in bed." Numbuh one said to the youngest operative "Right, Numbuh three, you have to stay in bed you are in no condition to go anywhere." Numbuh three then agreed, she figured there was no point in arguing, and everyone's mind was made up. "Okay, but who is going to take care of me? I can't stay by myself, I feel awful." She said sadly, looking like she was ready to cry. Numbuh five said trying to comfort her "don't worry Numbuh three, you won't be alone, Numbuh four will take care of you." That caused Numbuh four to blush and scream "WHOT!" "Aw, Numbuh four's gonna Kuki's widdle nurse." Numbuh two teased as he pinched Numbuh four's cheek. Numbuh four, who was blushing furiously yelled "Shut up!" Numbuh three saw Numbuh four's discomfort and said "its okay Wally, you don't have to take care of me. I guess I'll be okay by myself." She went under the covers of her bed. Numbuh four didn't want his secret crush to feel even worse so he said. "Alright, Numbuh three ah'll stay with ya." Numbuh three popped out of the covers and pulled Numbuh four into a big hug and screamed. "YAY, thanks Wally, you're so sweet!" but then let him go and went into another coughing spasm. She then felt really dizzy. She fell back into the pillow feeling her head. Then she said Ohhhh, I feel so dizzy." Numbuh five said to her "just rest girl and maybe you should get out of those sweaty clothes and take a hot bath." Numbuh three tried to get up herself but she felt so dizzy that she fell down. Numbuh five helped her in the bathroom and closed the door. Then Numbuh one ordered "Okay team lets move out." They all left Numbuh three's room, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 all boarded the C.O.O.L B.U.S. And before they took off Numbuh five said "you better take good care of Numbuh three, Numbuh four no messing with her and make her happy no making her cry. She told him with a stern look. Numbuh four then said as if she was being dumb. "Why would ah do that? She's my friend ah want her make her happy too. Numbuh five just warned "yeah, yeah, just remember what I said." And with that they took off. Numbuh four just sighed as he heard Numbuh three singing in the bathroom. "This is going to be on heck of a day." He said as he walked to the living room.

_Numbuh four a nurse, this should be good huh, the next chapter will be funny and loving all at the same time. 3/4 rule! Am I right or wrong? Anyway R&R please, thank ya, Love ya. Oh, and if someone can help me with the acronym FEVER, I'd love ya forever I can't think of anything good to go with the story. Help me pretty please._


	2. Wally the nurse?

Okay here's the Acronym and the next chapter of the story (special Shout out to JC fever for helping me, Love ya!)

Operation: Fever

Friend

Encounters

Virus

Extremely

Rough

Okay on with the story, oh yeah I don't own the KND.

Chapter 2: Wally the nurse

Numbuh three was taking her bath when she heard a Knock on her bathroom door. "Um, Numbuh three ya might want to come out now." She realized that it was Numbuh four, and said "Aw, but I don't want to come out now the water feels so nice." Numbuh four then said to her. "Yeah, but ya don't want to get more sick do ya?" Numbuh three sighed and said "Okay, I guess you're right, I already feel awful. I'll come out now." Numbuh three got out of the water and slipped into her green fuzzy bathrobe with her slippers and walked slowly out of the bathroom. Numbuh three noticed that Numbuh four was about to leave when she stopped him. "Wait, Numbuh four I am going to need some help." Numbuh four stopped and asked her while blushing. "Um help ya with what, Numbuh three? Ah don't think there's anything ah can help ya with." He said to her uncomfortably. Numbuh three just smiled and said "Sure there is, you can help me pick out what I'm going to wear, just let me get into a new night gown in the mean time and" Numbuh four cut her off and said " Whot! Ah don't want to help ya pick out your clothes, whot am ah, a cruddy girl?" Numbuh three just explained " Numbuh five told me to dress light, so I don't get overheated, and I have some tang tops and shorts, I also have some nice summer dresses, I can't decide what to wear. And I you have a lot of style so I figured that I would look nice in whatever you pick out." She said slightly blushing. That caused Numbuh four to blush too and he said "Um, thanks Numbuh three, I guess ah could help ya since you put it that way." "YAY, thanks !" Numbuh three screamed, as she opened her large closet to reveal all of her clothes. "Okay, Numbuh four pick out my clothes." Numbuh four walked to the closest and looked at the clothes and said deciding. "Hmm, since ya favorite colors are pink and green, ah think ya should wear this" he pointed to the green dress with the small pink flowers all over it. "Okay Numbuh four I'll wear the dress, I haven't worn that dress yet, nice choice. I am going to put it on now." When Numbuh three walked into the bathroom , Numbuh four tried to imagine how it would look like._ "Ah bet she would look even more pretty than she already is."_ He thought to himself. When Numbuh three stepped out of the bathroom she had her hair in a long ponytail, with a small flower clip at the side of her hair, the dress came down to her knees, and had thin straps. Numbuh three asked Numbuh four who was just staring at her. "Well, Numbuh four, how do I look?" Numbuh four blushed at her and said " Ya look very nice, the pink flowers really look nice on the dress." Numbuh three blushed at that complement and said "thanks Wally, I knew you had good taste in clothes." She said giggling. She began to walk out of her room when Numbuh four stopped her. " And where do ya think ya headed off to Kuki? She gave Numbuh four a weird look and said "I am going to go into the living room, Numbuh four." That's when Numbuh four said " Oh no, ya don't. Ya are going straight into bed. So go on get into bed right now." Numbuh three didn't want to stay in bed she wanted to watch T.V, she was going to argue, but then she saw the stern look on Numbuh four's face and knew that he really must care about her and said " oh alright, Numbuh four I'll get in bed" Numbuh four said " Good, now take this bell, ring it when ever ya need me okay." Numbuh three took the bell and nodded her head. " Oh and try to get some sleep."

Numbuh three was about to say something but she went into another coughing spasm and then she threw up in the bucket then fell on the pillow. "Ohh, I feel like I'm dying she said painfully. Numbuh four looked at her with sorrow, he hated to see Numbuh three in pain. Then got an idea, he went into Numbuh three's medical bag and pulled out a bottle of medicine and a spoon. He poured it on to the spoon and said" Okay Numbuh three open up and take this medicine." Numbuh three looked at Numbuh four disgusted and said "No way! That medicine is nasty I should know I've given it to loads of children who were sick." Numbuh four gave her a firm look and said "Numbuh three open up, if you don't take this medicine you'll never get better. So come on now." Numbuh three just turned her head as Numbuh four tried to give her the medicine. "Come on Numbuh three, quit being a baby." But Numbuh three just turned her head the other way as Numbuh four tried to feed her the medicine again. Numbuh four knew how stubborn she was and decided to trick her into taking it. He gave her and sneaky grin and said " Hey, Numbuh three is that the new tickle me Rainbow Monkey?" Numbuh three smiled wide and said " Really! Where I" she was cut off when Numbuh four stuck the spoon in her mouth. She took the spoon out of her mouth " Gross, Numbuh four you tricked me. No fair!" she yelled angrily. Numbuh four just said " well that's what ya get for being stubborn." Numbuh four said smiling. Numbuh three just laid back down mumbling to herself. Numbuh four said " Now, I'll be in the living room playing video games. Just ring the bell if you need anything." He said walking out of her room. "Who would have thought taking care of someone you care about would be so hard." He complained as he went to play with his video games.

A couple of hours later He heard Numbuh three ring the bell. " Oh, Numbuh four!" she yelled sweetly. Numbuh four sighed and went to Numbuh three's room " Yeah, Numbuh three ?" he asked. Numbuh three looked at him and said " I'm bored." Numbuh four looked at her curiously and said " Well, what do ya want to be me to do about it? Numbuh three thought about it and got an idea " I know! I can draw you a pretty picture , for being so nice to me." She giggled sweetly. Numbuh four blushed and got her some paper and crayons, and then he asked "is that all, Numbuh three?" Numbuh three smiled at him and said " Yeah, that's all. Wait 'till you see your picture it's going to be so pretty. She laughed as she watched Numbuh four leave. Numbuh four went back to his game for another hour and was doing really well at it until he hears the bell ring again. He groaned loudly and went to go see what Numbuh three wanted. "What is it now, kuki?" she then looked up at him innocently and said "I'm bored again Numbuh four, can I go watch T.V please?" Numbuh four said to her "absolutely not, are ya forgetting that ya are sick? Ya are supposed to be sleeping kuki." Numbuh three then said to him in a sad voice. "But I'm feeling better honestly I" she then started coughing, and now she began sneezing. Numbuh four looked at her and said " see ya are getting worse. Now ya are staying in bed, and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind." He said feeling confident. Numbuh three gave him a evil grin and said " well there is one way I can make you change your mind." Numbuh four looked at her curiously "What, what can ya do to make me change my mind?" he asked her. Then he thought about it and said in a panicky voice " oh no. Numbuh three don't even make THAT face!" Numbuh three giggled and said " what face?" Numbuh four looked at her and said " Oh don't play dumb Numbuh three, you know what face I'm talking about." Numbuh three said sneakily "Ohh, you mean this face?" she gave him the biggest puppy dog face ever. Numbuh four said defeated. He knew No one can resist Numbuh three's puppy dog face. He then said to her " ah'll make ya a deal you can come and watch TV for two hours, but you have to try to go to sleep. Deal?" Numbuh three nodded her head and happily said "Deal." Then she followed Numbuh four to the living room.

_Wow, taking care of someone you love is really hard work. What fun things will our dear kuki and Wally to do? Will kuki ever get to sleep? Will Wally do something stupid to make kuki upset? The next chapter is going to be really sweet, it's going to show how sweet Wally can be sometimes. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming please. Thank ya, and a truckload of Love._


	3. The argument

**Okay here's the new and improved chapter of operation FEVER. Thanks and love goes out to the awesome people who read my story and gave me suggestions, Lots of love all around.**

Chapter 3: The Argument

Numbuh's three and four went to the living room and sat on the couch. That's when Numbuh four asked.

"Well, Ah am going to go back to my video game okay."

That's when Numbuh three said excitedly while clapping her hands.

"Ohh, a video game can I play pretty please?" Numbuh four looked at her with a weird look and said,

"What do ya know about racing games?" that's when Numbuh three said with a confident grin

"Well, what I do know is that I can beat you in this game anytime anywhere and you're just scared that you're going to lose."

Numbuh three wanted a challenge, and after hearing what se just said Numbuh four was more than willing to give her one.

"Oh, yeah, well if it a race ya want, it's a race you'll get! Let's do this." Numbuh four said grabbing the first controller.

"YAY, I'm going to pick the green cool car. It's going to be much faster than yours." Numbuh three replied as she picked up the second controller. Numbuh four picked the orange car and they began to play. Numbuh three was beating Numbuh four with ease. She said to him in a teasing voice,

"Wow, Numbuh four is that all you got? I'm not even trying, I'm just warming up. Numbuh four was desperately trying to catch up with her as he said

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that. This race isn't over yet!" pretty soon the last turn of the track came up and Numbuh four finally past Numbuh three as he turned the corner. Numbuh three said to him as if he did something wrong,

"Nope, Numbuh four that turn was too wide. I am so going to pass you!" soon they were neck and neck until Numbuh three pressed the turbo button on her controller and sped across the finish line. She then tried to shout as loud as she could but with a horse voice she only ended up hurting her throat even worse as she said

"See, Numbuh four I told you that I would beat you."

Numbuh four, who was shocked that he was beaten by a girl said

"Whot? You didn't beat me ah just went easy on you because ya are sick."

Numbuh three really didn't believe him and was about to argue when she suddenly has a sharp pain in her stomach and then heard a really loud gurgling and roaring sound from it too. Numbuh four looked at the pained expression on Numbuh three's face and asked her with concern.

"Numbuh three, whot's wrong do ya have to barf again?"

Numbuh three looked at him and said

"That's not a bad idea, but I just think I'm really hungry." She rubbed her tummy. Numbuh four thought about it and said

"Oh yeah, that's right ya didn't eat breakfast and you were throwing up all morning."

Numbuh three then asked "Numbuh four, can you make me something to eat."

Numbuh four said "sure, umm whot do ya want? Numbuh three thought about it and said

"I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and strawberry

Milk. My dad always used to make that for me when I'm sick."

Numbuh four smiled and when into the kitchen. It took Numbuh four about twenty minutes to make Numbuh three's lunch. When he came back and bought the food to her, Numbuh three smiled and gave him a really big hug. Then she ate up the food in like five minutes. Numbuh four watched in amazement as she ate all the food so quickly. When she was finished she said

"Thank you so much Numbuh four that was so good." she hugged him again.

Numbuh four blushed and pushed her away gently as he said

"Whateva, so whot do ya want to do now?" Numbuh three thought about it and said,

I know! Can we watch a movie Numbuh four? I wanna watch something romantic." She said as she batted her eyelashes and looked at him flirty way.

Numbuh four blushed and asked her in an awkward way "umm, sure Numbuh three, what movie do ya want to watch?"

Numbuh three walked up to the shelf and pulled out a tape.

"I want to watch this one Numbuh four." She showed him the tape.

Numbuh four looked at the label and said

"Gross, Numbuh three you want to watch Aladdin (the best Disney movie ever), that movie is so mushy."

Numbuh three just smiled and moved closer to him and said

"I know it is Numbuh four, that's why I want to watch it silly."

Numbuh four just sat on the couch as Numbuh three put the tape in the VCR. They watched the movie for awhile together and Numbuh three moved closer to Numbuh four with each romantic part of the movie. Then the really cute part came on (you know the part where they go on the magic carpet. That's the part) Numbuh three slowly put her hand on Numbuh four's. Numbuh four felt her hand on his and got really embarrassed, he was the tough kid so he didn't like these mushy feelings he got when ever he was around her and even if nobody was in the tree house he still had reputation to keep, he didn't want anyone to think he was going soft. He angrily pulled his hand away from hers. Numbuh three was really into the movie and got surprised to feel his hand slip away from her. She then asked

"What's wrong Numbuh four?"

Numbuh four angrily told her like if it was obvious

"What's wrong? Ya were holding by hand that's what's wrong!"

Numbuh three looked confused as she said

"So? What's so bad about that? I just felt like holding you're hand that's all."

Numbuh four said back to her. "Ya're sick, Numbuh three I really don't want you touching me or hugging me."

Numbuh three got really offended and yelled

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, are you trying to say I'm dirty or something?"

Numbuh four yelled back at her

"No, I just don't want to catch whatever you have that's why I wanted to stay in the living room by myself. I don't want to be near you!"

Numbuh three got really angry also all the yelling she was doing was really hurting her throat and her head were beginning to hurt more too. She then said

"You, know Numbuh four, that bad attitude is starting to make me wish that you went on that mission with the others and that I stayed by myself!"

Numbuh four's temper was getting the best of him and he began to say things that were kind of hurtful and things he didn't mean.

"Well, so do I, there's nothing more horrible than being stuck taking care of a stupid cruddy germy sick girly freak!"

Numbuh three looked at Numbuh four with a hurt expression, but she didn't cry, she didn't have the strength or the energy to. Numbuh four realized what he said and looked at Numbuh three's sad face and said

"Ah… um …Numbuh three… ah ... Um didn't mean it."

Numbuh three looked away then looked back at Numbuh four and said calmly and sadly

"Yeah... you did mean that." She then got up getting ready to walk away.

"Wait, where ya going?" Numbuh four asked her concerned.

Numbuh three turned back and told him quietly

"I'm going to go feed the hamsters, it's not like you care anyway." Then she coughed some more and cleared her throat as she walked away.

Numbuh four watched her leave and then looked down at his feet and said to himself

"Way to go Numbuh four."

_Leave it to Numbuh four to say something stupid like that? Poor Numbuh three, that had to hurt her feelings. Oh but don't worry Numbuh three couldn't stay mad at Wally even if she tried (operation CATS, example). Oh in case you haven't noticed, I love Aladdin, it's so cute. So I hope you like the changes I made and I hope it's easier to read now. And please keep on Reviewing it makes me really, really happy! Love ya all! _


	4. The apology and The lullaby

**Okay I am back with another chapter in case you forgot; Numbuh four was a Sooper Jerk to Numbuh three when they were watching a movie, leaving the already hurt Numbuh three feeling worse about herself. But in this chapter…**

Chapter 4: The apology and the lullaby

Numbuh three was in the Hamster section of the tree house. She was feeding and playing with the hamsters, still thinking about the hurtful things Numbuh four said to her. That's when she asked all the hamsters that surrounded her,

"You guys don't think I'm a sick germy freak, do you?" she said as if she was afraid to hear their answer.

The hamsters stood in silence for a second and looked at her as if she was crazy, then they all shook their heads no. Numbuh three was so happy that she picked up as many hamsters as she could in her arms and hugged them as she said

"Well, at least I know that you care about me. Thanks guys. That really means a lot." She accidentally dropped them to the floor when she started coughing violently and sneezing. The hamsters gathered around very concerned, they loved Numbuh three very much and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. All of the worried hamsters were relived when Numbuh three spoke again.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine, honest don't worry about it."

She said trying to reassure them. But she didn't look fine, in fact she looked like she was getting worse, she became really shaky again like she was cold, and sweat appeared on her forehead. She also kept wobbling around like she was dizzy and her breathing became shallow. The other hamsters noticed this too and became really worried again. Just as they were rushing back too her side, Numbuh four came into the room and said worriedly,

"Numbuh three, are ya okay?" he looked her over and noticed the things that were happening to her and said

"Numbuh three, listen ya need rest. Ya should be in bed." Numbuh three didn't say anything she didn't even look at him. The hamsters just glared at him, even though Numbuh three didn't tell them about the argument, they all figured that he must of said something to hurt her. Numbuh four realized that she must still be upset about the fight they had, he was sad too, he really didn't mean what he said earlier and wanted to apologize. He sat down next to Numbuh three, who then turned around so that her back was facing him, he sighed as he said.

"Listen Numbuh three, Ah really didn't mean all the things ah said back there. Ah am really sorry Numbuh three. Do you think ya can forgive me?"

Numbuh three looked at him and said "so you do like being around me, Numbuh four?" she asked him with a small smile.

Numbuh four smiled back and blushed as he said "Yeah, ah do. Ah mean we do everything together and we known each other for a long time. We also make a pretty good team together on missions. Ah couldn't be around ya anymore even if ah tried." He said putting a hand on Numbuh three's shoulder.

That gave Numbuh three comfort and made her really happy that Numbuh four was truly her friend. Numbuh four really knew how to cheer her up, even if she was mad at him and she agreed with everything that he said about the two of them. Numbuh four then asked her again,

"So do ya forgive me now Numbuh three?" Numbuh three just smiled and pulled him into a tight hug and said

"Yeah, I forgive you!" she said cuddling him. She felt dizzy and let him go. She also felt really hot too. Numbuh four told her as he helped her to her feet

"Um, Numbuh three maybe we should check you're temperature to see if it went down a little bit." Numbuh three thought it was a good idea she was beginning to think that she would be sick forever. She really felt like all hope seems lost, which was weird because out of everyone in her team she was the most hopeful one and optimistic. She waited in the living room while Numbuh four went in her room to get her thermometer. When he came back he gave her the thermometer and when they heard the beeping Numbuh four took it out of her mouth and read the temperature and said sadly.

"Oh 104 F, sorry Numbuh three it's still the same." Numbuh three just about lost all hope that she was going to get better. She didn't want to be sick anymore she hated the headaches, the stomach aches and the coughing. She just wanted it to go away. She began to sob quietly; Numbuh four was busy telling her about what they should do to back her feel better, buthe was interrupted when he heard Numbuh three sob. Heasked her concerned,

"Numbuh three what's the matter?" Numbuh three then looked up at him quickly wiping some of the tears that was falling from her eyes, as she said

"Oh. Wally…I'm sorry, sniff …g-go ahead, tell me what to do again."

Numbuh four understood how she must feel. He sadly watched her sob and said

"Hey…come on." he then scooted closer and lifted up her chin to a wipe a tear that was rolling down her cheek, he then said with a small smile " ya gonna be okay."

Numbuh three gave a small smiled as he wiped a tear from her face. It was like he gave her the hope she needed to fight the cold she was grateful to have him as a best friend even though in her heart she always thought of him as someone more. Numbuh four then told her

"Numbuh three you really need to rest now. Maybe sleep is what you need to feel better."

Numbuh three agreed and said

"I know Numbuh four; I just can't bring myself to go to sleep." Numbuh four then asked her

"Well is there something we can do to help you get to sleep?" Numbuh three thought about it and nodded her head as she said

"Well, there is something that would put me to sleep instantly." Numbuh four asked her

"Well, what is it, Numbuh three?" Numbuh three then told him where to find it,

"Okay, go in my room and look into the draw by my bed. There you'll find a tape. That's the thing that would put me to sleep."

Numbuh four then complained "Aw no, not another movie Numbuh three!" Numbuh three just giggled as she said

"It's not a movie Numbuh four; you'll see when you bring it here." Numbuh four sighed as he went into her room and into the draw where the tape was, he read the tape's label, which said "K, U, K, I

Numbuh four looked at the tape and said "whot kind of tape is this? It's spells Numbuh three's name."

Numbuh four bought the tape to Numbuh three and asked her

"Numbuh three whot kind of movie is this? It's a movie that spells you're name?" Numbuh three said to Numbuh four,

"I told you Numbuh four, it's not a movie. It's more of a Home video. It's when I was a baby when I first came to America."

Numbuh four looked at Numbuh three and said

"Okay Numbuh three, ah'll put it on for ya okay." Numbuh three stretched out on the couch as Numbuh four put in the tape.

Numbuh four then told Numbuh three that he was going to his room to workout. Numbuh three watched Numbuh four leave and began to watch the Video.

_(Okay, this is the part is the video, about nine years ago when kuki was about one years old.)_

Genkei and Kani were very tired as the tried to get the one year old kuki to go to sleep. They tried everything from stories, to bathing her and feeding her, (I heard that's what makes babies fall as sleep, anyway) but nothing worked. Kani then yelled in frustration

"That's it! Kuki has been crying ever since we bought her to America, and that was 3 days ago!" Genkei then said sympathetically.

"Kuki must really miss her cousins back in Japan. My poor baby is so upset." Then Kani got an idea he told Genkei excitedly,

"Genkei, I know! What about a lullaby? Maybe that could put kuki to sleep." Genkei then said happily

"Kani that's a great idea, but I don't know any lullabies Kani." Kani just said

"Well, we'll just have to make one up then. Wait here I'll be right back." Genkei rocked baby kuki in her arms as Kani went into their room. When he came back, he had a little golden flute in his hands. Genkei looked at him with a weird look and asked him.

"What's the flute for Kani?" Kani just smiled and said

"We'll we're going to need music for the lullaby, Right? This flute will be perfect for it." Genkei agreed as she began to think of words for the song. She got and idea as Kani began to play the flute she sang

"K…U…K…I

Listen to this lullaby

You're as pretty as a butterfly"

Genkei stopped to see kuki slowly calm down and listening to her mother and father's music then she said to Kani

"Look, Kani it's working she's calming down." Kani said impatiently

"Well, go on keep singing, before she starts to cry again!" he began to play the flute again. Genkei continued to sing again

"As you grow and sleep and play,

In our hearts you'll always stay.

So go ahead and dream away."

"So our sweet little baby can't you see?

For now and forever our kuki you'll be."

When Genkei finished singing and Kani stopped playing his flute. They both realized that kuki was fast asleep. Kani sighed in relief as he said

"Finally we can get some sleep, I am so tired." He said as he kissed kuki good night. Genkei agreed and kissed kuki good night too.

They left baby Kuki's room and headed for bed, without realizing that the video camera was on the whole time. (End of the Video)

Meanwhile, Numbuh four was busy fighting his Training robot when he glanced at the clock. The two hours were up and it was time to for Numbuh three to get into bed. Numbuh four walked out of his room and into the living room, he then told her

"Okay Numbuh three ya remember our deal. Two hours of staying in the living room and then it's time for… bed."

Numbuh four stopped talking to find Numbuh three stretched out on the couch, snoring really loudly, fast asleep. Numbuh four smiled as he picked her up and carried her into her room and put her in bed. Numbuh four covered her up with blankets. He began to walk out of the room until he slipped on a piece of paper on the floor, and landed on the floor. Numbuh four turned around making sure that he didn't wake Numbuh three. Numbuh four then looked at the paper he slipped on and realized that it was the drawing Numbuh three said she was going to make for him. The drawing was really pretty, she drew her and him hugging, on the top of the paper she had written "thanks for taking care of me Wally!" with hearts drawn all over it. Numbuh four looked at the picture and blushed as he looked back at the sleeping Numbuh three and left the room.

_Aww, they made up, isn't that cute. It was murder trying to think of a lullaby for this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. Please keep on reviewing it makes me so happy, you have no idea. And tell me if you liked the chapter. Wait till you guys read the next chapter, it's going to be so sweet that it'll rot you're teeth! Love ya all!_


	5. The get better gift

**Okay I'm back with the last chapter of Operation FEVER. This is going to be so cute. Thanks to all who reviewed I love ya to bits!**

Chapter 5: the get better gift

Numbuh four went into his room after putting Numbuh three to bed. He looked at the picture that kuki drew for him and said to himself,

"Ah wonder whot should ah do to make Numbuh three feel better." He looked around his messy room and spotted a few art supplies like a card board box, some glitter, and crayons and markers. Then an Idea popped into his head

"Ah know! Ah could make Numbuh three a get better gift. Ah just hope she'll like it though." He said as he got to work on the special present.

A couple of hours later, Numbuh three woke up to find that she was lying in her room. Her head still hurt her, but at least it wasn't pounding like earlier. Even though she was still coughing and still in pain Numbuh three felt like she was actually getting better. She got up from bed and went into the living room where Numbuh four was watching T.V. he got a little surprised to see her standing by the doorway and said

"Hey, ya finally woke up from ya nap. How are you feeling Numbuh three?" Numbuh three smiled at him and said

"I'm feeling a little better, my head and throat still hurt but not as bad as before." Numbuh four then suggested to Numbuh three

"Well if ya head isn't hurting that much maybe ya fever went down a little bit. Ya wanna go check to see if it went down?" Numbuh three smiled and nodded her head as Numbuh four gave her thermometer. When the thermometer started beeping, Numbuh three took it out of her mouth and she and Numbuh four both read the temperature it said 101F. They both cheered as Numbuh four said

"Well it isn't much, but it went down a little bit, so that means ya will be okay! See ah told ya so Numbuh three." Numbuhs three and four jumped up and down and hugged each other when Numbuh three said

"Yeah, you did tell me that Numbuh four and you were right! You said that I would be okay and I am. You really are a great doctor Wally." They both stopped jumping up and down to realize that they were hugging each other. They both scrambled off each other and awkwardly looked away from each other, Numbuh three coughed and cleared her throat to ease the uncomfortable silence. That's when Numbuh four started talking,

"Um …Numbuh three, ah know that ya feeling a little better and…um... ya gonna be okay and all. But after ah saw the picture ya drew me and…" that's when Numbuh three interrupted him and asked Blushing,

"Oh, you saw that? Do you like it Numbuh four? I told you it will be pretty." Numbuh four nodded his head and continued speaking

"Yeah ah saw it and it's really nice. But back to what ah was saying, ah saw the picture ya drew me and ah thought maybe this would make ya feel better quicker…and well…here." He quickly handed Numbuh three a heart shaped box wrapped in green paper. Numbuh three unwrapped the box and gasped.

"Numbuh Four It's beautiful! I-I don't know what to say." The present was beautiful. The heart shaped box was all green and pink around the edges of it, with sparkling glitter all around it. Numbuh four then told her

"Why don't ya try opening the box Numbuh three?" Numbuh three did and the inside looked as beautiful as the outside. On the inside of the lid it was covered with glitter and it had writing that said "I hope this makes ya feel Better Kuki!" and on the bottom was a small photo of them when they was young before they joined the KND, they were both around six years old and it looked like they were waving to the camera with their arms around each other. Numbuh three blushed and smiled then looked at Wally who was blushing as well, and told him happily

"Thanks Wally this really does make me feel a kajillion times better! It's better than any present I ever gotten." Numbuh four smiled and blushed some more and told her

"Um… Numbuh three … you know how ah sometimes say really mean things to ya and ah can sometimes hurt ya feelings?" Numbuh three looked confused as she said

"Yeah, Numbuh four, but you always say you're sorry and then it's okay because I forgive you every time, just like earlier." Numbuh four then asked her

"But do ya know why ah those things to ya?" Numbuh three then thought about it and shook her head and said

"Now that you mention it, No I don't know why you say mean things to me Numbuh four. Why do you do it anyway?" Numbuh four blushed and said to her

"Well… it's because…um…I kinda…sorta like ya a whole lot!" Numbuh three happily said

"Silly! I like you a lot to Numbuh four." She giggled not really knowing what he was talking about. Numbuh four just sighed and yelled at her

"No! I mean in a BIGGER way Kuki!" Numbuh three looked shocked and looked at him with wide eyes and said

"Really, Numbuh four you really like me in a really big way!" Numbuh four nodded his head and blushed, Numbuh three blushed and admitted to him

"Well, I am glad Numbuh four because I like you in a Really Big Way too." Numbuh four smiled, Numbuh three giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Numbuh fourwas so shock but he managed to ask her

"So, ya want to finish watching Aladdin, Numbuh three?" Numbuh three smiled and nodded her head. They both sat on the couch and watched the rest of the movie, and even though Numbuh three was still sick, Numbuh four wasn't embarrassed to hold her hand.

_Aww that was so sweet Right! Well I loved typing for you guys and oodles of love to all people who R&R, and Look out for My new story Operation B.F.F's. it's a Numbuh three story and it's a really sad one .every one knows Numbuh three has lots of friends but when a very special child hood friend from Japan moves close to Numbuh three's neighborhood. What painful memories from the past do they have that they don't want to share with the KND. Watch out for it okay! I love ya all! See ya! _


End file.
